The Choice
by onceuponajollyroger
Summary: During a fight against the Wicked Witch, Zelena forces Emma's hand- erm lips- when it comes to Killian. Captain Swan feels. Written mid season 3.


Zelena flicked her wrist, and Killian was immediately frozen in place, stuck in some sort of suspension spell. Emma ran across the field trying desperately to reach his side before the witch could hurt him casting spells left and right at the monkeys who got in her way. Despite her efforts, Emma was too late. Zelena conjured a small sewing needle from thin air and pricked Killian's frozen finger with it. A drop of blood fell from his finger just as Killian dropped to the ground with a hard thud.

_No. _

Emma ran over and found his lifeless form in a deep, deep sleep.

"Now Ms. Swan, you have a choice," hissed the Wicked Witch. "Kiss your beloved and lose your magic, or let him stay trapped forever in a deathless sleep." She laughed wickedly throwing her head back a bit and urging on the monkeys flying overhead. Zelena left the couple and made her way over to the center of the battlefield. She promptly engaged Regina in a magical duel while her monkeys fought Charming, Robin, and other townsfolk.

Emma knelt down and looked upon his face chocking back a sob. After years of holding back her emotions she couldn't keep them at bay any longer, not with him lying there on the ground. His body felt cold, too cold, when she placed her hands on his face. He was normally so warm and vibrant, but now he was cold, pale, lost. Her heart ached. For days he had been pushing her away, no longer lavishing her with his innuendos and praise. Killian had completely pulled away causing her to think he'd stopped caring for her. How stupid she had been. All this time he had been so dedicated to helping her, to saving her, how could she have ever doubted his feelings? Now he was the one who needed saving.

Faintly she heard Regina yelling in the background for her to stop. Emma knew she was being selfish. She was the savior. She had a town to rescue. The witch was too strong for Regina to overthrow alone. Regina needed Emma's magic to defeat Zelena. The monkeys were gaining strength surrounding her father, Robin, and the other townspeople who had come to fight. She shouldn't do this, but she had to, she _needed_ to.

Emma turned back to face Regina a tear rolling down her cheek. "I'm sorry," she cried pain washing over her. "I'm sorry, Regina. I have to. I…I _love_ him." With that, Emma cupped his face in her hands and placed the softest kiss to his lips. A force sprang from their joined lips and pulsed through the battlefield. Regina channeled all her strength and combined it with the force to hurl a curse at the Wicked Witch. Zelena screamed in agony and fell to the ground.

Killian's eyes shot open and his breath caught in his throat when his gaze met the emerald green eyes of his love. "Emma," he uttered weakly, "No. Your magic. You shouldn't-" She held a finger to his lips to stop him. "You were worth it," she replied with a small, genuine smile, her face full of love and affection. Killian sat up slowly still sore from his fall and weak from the after-effects of the sleeping curse. He held her in his arms and gently stroked her golden curls.

"Ehem," came a cough from behind them. They both looked up and saw Regina standing above them, an eyebrow raised in annoyance. "While you two were busy, I defeated my dear old sister." She paused with a gentle eye roll and a look of conceit "Of course, I did have _some_ help."

Emma looked back at her with confusion on her face. "How did you-" "Well," Regina interrupted, "it would appear that your last magical act was doubly useful. I channeled the power from your kiss and used it with my own magic to kill the witch. I guess Zelena's downfall was underestimating the power of true love."

The words rang through Emma's head. _True love_. Could she really have found her happy ending? "Where are you going?" she called seeing Regina walk away. Regina turned her head back to the couple and gave them a smirk, "I need to have a few words with a certain bandit."

Emma turned back to Killian who was still holding her with his right arm. "So…what do we do now?" she asked with a playful hint in her tone. "Ah, love, I think it's finally time for that fun I promised you."


End file.
